


Origamicons: Decepticon Recruitment Drive

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Photocomics, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Paper Soundwave attempts to recruit other members of the household to his Cause... All for the Glory of their Glorious Leader of course. Too bad Megatron is less than enthusiastic.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




End file.
